


I'll Do Whatever it is that You Want

by geeelatinnn



Series: Warm and Safe [4]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff maybe, i'm sorry but i'm not sorry maybe, idk really, juri will be mentioned again, probably word vomit, taiga is being selfish and hokuto is yet again weak against him, they do it again, what do you really put on tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: So that was what Taiga was so annoyed at. But then again Hokuto was at a loss on how to defend himself without revealing the dirty workings of his mind. He doesn't like it when Taiga was feeling annoyed or frustrated so if it meant losing his dignity just to ease up Taiga's feelings then he was ready to just throw himself in front of a bus.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: Warm and Safe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853086
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	I'll Do Whatever it is that You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much @NeuroticSlacker for giving me your thoughts and proofreading this one when I first showed you the draft for this.

Hokuto woke up and the first sight that greeted him was Taiga’s delicate peaceful sleeping face. A sight that he would never tire of waking up to. He gently traced the outline of the older’s face, keeping his touch light to not accidentally wake him up. Tracing over the places where he kissed him last night. Circling over Taiga's lips, remembering all the wonderful melodies that came out of it from last night.

The pile of unused condoms and bottles of lube were a reminder that what happened last night was real, what happened last night did happen. He had Taiga last night, claimed all of him. Well, not literally as he still did not have Taiga's heart but that wasn't really on his mind right now. Right now all he could really think about was last night and how he meant enough to Taiga for the older to choose him to get on with it over anyone else.

With the room a little brighter, Hokuto could see the marks he had made on Taiga's neck and thought about how probably there'd be more under Taiga's shirt, worrying a little that he might have been too rough last night. Hokuto pulled back his hand, Taiga's brows furrowed up from the sudden loss of contact. The older reached out to place his hand on Hokuto, pulling him weakly and brows furrowing when he couldn't get Hokuto to move.

Hokuto chuckled, even in his sleep Taiga wanted to get what he wanted. He moved closer to Taiga, wrapping him in his arms, making him feel his warmth, and he felt Taiga sighing in relief. Taiga's legs tangled together with his under the sheets. How could Taiga pull off being innocently needy and being desire filled, which Hokuto found both so adorable and wanting to keep for himself in the confined walls of his bedroom?

"Taiga," Hokuto whispered to not startle Taiga. "I need to go make breakfast."

"No," Taiga whined, pushing himself further into Hokuto's warmth. "No work. No schedule. Free day."

"But -"

Taiga groaned and gripped on Hokuto's shirt. "Brunch."

"Can you really hold out until then? You don't need to get up with me. You can stay here while I cook."

"No. Just hug me." 

Hokuto let out a defeated sigh. How could he ever win against Taiga? Really, who was he to deprive Taiga of what he wanted?

* * *

Hokuto was finally able to convince Taiga that he needed to cook their brunch when Taiga’s stomach grumbled. Taiga was clingy with him today, keeping him in a hug as they walked to his kitchen. Taiga sat at the kitchen counter just a few inches away from Hokuto’s chopping board giving Hokuto a clear view of his milky legs and remembering how just last night it was raised to his shoulder. Hokuto fought his thoughts hard, and it wasn’t helping that Taiga was swinging his legs in the air. Much worse, Taiga was swirling a lollipop around his lips. Goddamn it, why was he having these thoughts in broad daylight? Not to mention Taiga makes things worse by pinching him out of nowhere from time to time.

Hokuto dropped his knife when he heard the popping sound Taiga made when he popped out the lollipop from his mouth, remembering how it sounded when it was his cock that popped out of Taiga’s mouth.

“Are you okay?” Taiga asked.

When Hokuto got up after picking up his knife Taiga swept some of his hair away and caressed his face.

“Yeah… just… uhmmm.” Hokuto took in deep breaths. “You don’t have to stay here. You’ll be bored just watching me cook.” 

Not that he didn’t want Taiga there as he would want the older to always be around if it was up to him, but things were different today. He just can’t shrug off the thoughts of what happened last night.

Taiga got off the kitchen counter and hugged Hokuto from behind. “Can I use your washing machine? I need to wash my clothes. I’m extending my stay if that’s alright.”

“Of course,” Hokuto answered without thinking about it but when it sank into him that Taiga was extending his stay for one more night he felt his throat close up. “Like this afternoon or tonight?”

“I’m staying the night. Will that be a problem?” Taiga tiptoed and placed his head on Hokuto’s shoulder, slightly tilted so his lips were inches away from Hokuto’s cheek.

“No, of course not. You can stay here as long as you want.”  _ You can live here for all I care,  _ Hokuto added in his head.

“You’re the best.” Taiga kissed him on his cheek before walking out of the kitchen.

Hokuto caressed his chest while trying to even out his breathing again. Finally, he could focus his attention on cooking Taiga's stuffed tomatoes which he filled with lots of meat and vegetables to help replenish their energy. He even warmed up milk to go with it.

"Something smells good." Taiga walked back in the kitchen and latched himself to Hokuto, wrapping the other in his arms and kissing the back of Hokuto's neck.

Taiga's kisses were sending shivers down Hokuto's spine. They were light and soft, and Taiga's breath was warm against his skin. The sound of the oven's timer kicked Hokuto back to his senses.

"Yay! It's done!" Taiga moved to the cupboards, setting the table for them, giddy and excited about his meal.

Hokuto could get used to this. Having Taiga in his kitchen in broad daylight. Just them enjoying a meal together. His own little baby tiger. Well, not his exactly, as he did not really own Taiga. It would be true if it was the other way around though. Taiga owned him and Taiga sure has him wrapped around his fingers..

Hokuto watched Taiga while they ate. Taiga's mouth was full of the stuffed tomatoes he made especially for him. Then the sight of Taiga full of something else last night flashed in his head again, and just thinking about it made him shuffle in his seat.

"Hey, are you okay?" Taiga asked when they were done eating.

"Yeah." Hokuto cleared his throat. "Fine. Is there anything you'd like to watch today?" He tried to direct the subject away from him and what he was feeling or thinking about, afraid that Taiga might react negatively if the older were to find out that Hokuto's mind was full of dirty thoughts of him.

"Can't really think of anything right now. I'm a little tired."

A blush crept up to both their faces as they remembered the most probable reason why Taiga felt tired. Taiga stood up and took his plate over to the sink to avoid Hokuto's gaze.

"You can go bathe first. I'll wash the dishes."

"Will you join me after?" Taiga closed his eyes, feeling embarrassed from what he had said, face flushing red, but thankful that his back was turned against Hokuto.

Hokuto choked on the milk he was drinking. Did he hear that correctly? Did Taiga say what he thought he said? What more did Juri really 'educate' Taiga about that fateful night he spent in Juri's place? 

Taiga has always been a curious person and when he puts his mind into things he'd want to try out he really does go and try them out. Naturally feeling comfortable with Hokuto and always getting his way most of the time, Taiga has gotten used to dragging Hokuto along with some of the things he would want to try out.

"Never mind." Taiga hurriedly walked out of the kitchen, not wanting Hokuto to catch a glimpse of his burning face.

Hokuto was stunned for a while, not that he didn't want to join Taiga. Because really how could he say no to a suggestion like that? It just caught him off guard for a minute. When he finished washing the dishes he stood by the bathroom door, he could hear the water running. Taiga was still probably filling up the bathtub with water.

Hokuto turned the doorknob, surprised that it was unlocked, and he went inside. "Do you need help?"

Taiga was standing beside the bathtub, reading the instructions of Hokuto's bath soap bombs, and was only wearing his tight boxers hugging his ass so tight Hokuto couldn't help but swallow up air.

"Not really. But I sure could use some company."

Hokuto prayed to all the gods to grant him as much self-control as he would need if he were to get in the bathtub with Taiga before giving out his answer.

"If you really want to. That could help us save water, right?" Hokuto stripped down naked, putting his dirty clothes in the bin. He checked the temperature of the water before getting in, Taiga joined him after the latter stripped off his boxers and placed it in Hokuto's laundry bin as well. 

The thought of their clothes together in the bin made Hokuto's heart skip a beat. How he wished Taiga would often have extended visits at his apartment. Hokuto adjusted his legs to make Taiga comfortable in such a confined space they were now sharing. Taiga leaned back on him, resting his head on Hokuto's chest while he played around with Hokuto's fingers.

Much to his surprise, Hokuto felt calm and relaxed. It was as though his bath bombs rid him of his nerves as he and Taiga soaked in his bathtub. But he was soon robbed of his calm heartbeat when Taiga tried to shift his position, not really being able to reach Hokuto's lips, Taiga had to pull on Hokuto with his hand just so he could kiss him.

It started off slow, gentle, and soft until Taiga started to lick on Hokuto's lower lip. He knew that if Taiga was to go any further than that his cock might start getting hard. And with Taiga just right in front of him, he was sure the older would feel it on him. Hokuto tried to think of something else, something to help him avoid getting hard. However, Taiga was able to tell from the way he moved his lips that Hokuto's mind was somewhere else.

Taiga pulled away from their kiss. "What's wrong?"

Hokuto couldn't really answer, not honestly at least. He hated lying to Taiga but he was lost on how he should answer the question. Taiga, getting impatient from waiting for Hokuto to answer, furrowed his brows and got out of the bathtub. 

Taiga then washed off the soap suds with shower water and left the bathroom without saying another word.

Hokuto slapped himself over and over again. "Damn stupid brain that doesn't know how to function." He washed off the soap suds as well and drained the bathtub before wrapping a towel around him.

Inside the bedroom, Taiga was laying down on the bed. His back was turned on Hokuto's supposed side of the bed as he stared into space. Hokuto dressed himself in his boxers first, not bothering to put a shirt on, and climbed into bed beside Taiga.

Hokuto spooned Taiga, the older squirming in his embrace but Hokuto was determined not to let go. "Hey, what's wrong?" He pulled Taiga closer until there was no fight left in him.

"You tell me, Hokuto." Taiga answered without turning to face him, clearly annoyed about something that Hokuto could not point his finger at.

Hokuto peered over Taiga's shoulder, wanting to see Taiga's adorable pout and annoyed expression. How the latter still look beautiful even when annoyed is beyond him. "Come on, help me with this one. I promise to do whatever you want." He will do whatever Taiga wants even without this condition.

Taiga swatted him off and Hokuto let his head fall on the pillow beside Taiga's pillow. Hokuto wanted to chuckle and pinch Taiga's cheeks from how adorable he was but he didn't want to push his luck.

"You know, first, you throw me out of the kitchen. Then, you seem repulsed to take a bath with me. And as if that wasn't already bad enough, I've never felt so rejected by someone who doesn't want to kiss me back!" Taiga groaned out of frustration.

So that was what Taiga was so annoyed at. But then again Hokuto was at a loss on how to defend himself without revealing the dirty workings of his mind. He doesn't like it when Taiga was feeling annoyed or frustrated so if it meant losing his dignity just to ease up Taiga's feelings then he was ready to just throw himself in front of a bus.

Hokuto let out a defeated sigh and plopped himself down on the bed, eyes focused on the ceiling. He placed his hand under his head. "I have no decent excuse, Taiga. Honestly, my mind could not focus on anything apart from thinking about what happened last night. Hearing your voice reminds me of how you called out to my name in bed. Don't even get me started on the lollipop or I'll die right here and now from embarrassment. My mind was somewhere else while bathing because I didn't want lust to take over my whole senses."

Silence engulfed them. Hokuto not wanting to babble any further as he wanted to evaporate into thin air while Taiga did not really know how to respond. Taiga shuffled to face Hokuto, responding to him the only way he thought of now and kissed him gently on the lips. Hoping it would be enough to give Hokuto some assurance that everything was okay, that he wasn't repulsed by anything he had just said. This time Hokuto kissed him back, tenderly.

Taiga moved his hand from Hokuto's face to under the sheets that they shared, gasping into their kisses when he felt skin to skin contact on his fingertips. He pulled away to break their kiss. "Matsumura Hokuto. You have no shirt on? Do you want me to sin?"

Hokuto smirked, full of confidence. "Maybe." He went and took Taiga's lips with his again.

Taiga pulled away and buried his face in Hokuto's chest. "Wait. I'm not used to this."

"What, kissing me?" Hokuto rested his head on the pillow, gently caressing Taiga's hair with his hand.

They've been doing this for so long but Hokuto still remembered vividly why they started kissing in the first place. Taiga was nervous about his first onstage kiss because he has never kissed anyone before, not that Hokuto has kissed anyone before during that year too but Taiga said he was only comfortable talking about it with him. They spent the night watching videos of supposed top romance movies kisses thinking it might help them learn. But ended up awkwardly practicing on each other.

Kissing each other weirdly made them feel comfortable, like nothing was wrong in the world and it just became their thing. The thing they do behind the closed doors of Hokuto's bedroom. It eased up Taiga's nerves when he was pressured or insecure from what he was doing. Hokuto never complained about it, he got to kiss Taiga so what is there to complain about?

"No." Taiga shook his head. "Kissing you has always been great. You really know what you're doing in that department."

"Then what?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes."

Hokuto chuckled. "Taiga. I think we're way past that getting to know phase. After the many many days of you randomly coming over."

"It's not that." Taiga hid his face in his hand before continuing. "I'm going to need some time to get used to this side of you."

Hokuto was starting to get what Taiga was talking about but it was entertaining for him to tease Taiga into saying what's really in his mind. "What side, Taiga?"

"Don't make me say it. It's embarrassing."

"But if you don't I won't really know what you're getting at."

Taiga groaned. "You and your apparently sexy aura when you're fueled by desire and confidence. And… ugh… I don't know what I'm saying. Please just let it go."

Hokuto continued caressing Taiga's hair. Wondering why Taiga was the one embarrassed talking about this thing when he was the one who'd been in relationships. Three to be exact. Hokuto couldn't help but wonder what he ever did with them, feeling a bit smug that he got almost every one of Taiga's first but feeling sorry he never beat them to his heart.

Taiga started drawing circles around Hokuto's ribs, it tickled a little but at least he knew Taiga was still awake. He wondered about the things Juri told him about Hokuto: stamina, do's and don'ts, and certain kinks Hokuto mentions but never does with Juri.

"So…" Taiga sounded hesitant.

Hokuto kissed the top of his head. "Just go on right with whatever you want to say, Taiga. It's just us here. And I think I've already proven how well I can keep your secrets."

"I'll get right to it then." Taiga pulled himself up a little, for his face and Hokuto's to line up to each other on the pillow. Keeping his arm over Hokuto's chest. "So...uhm… dirty talking. You any good with them?"

"Just so we're clear about this. I've only ever fucked with you and Juri, okay?"

"So you do dirty talk with Juri then?" Taiga worried about Hokuto's answer but he did want to know.

"Juri tried. But we just end up laughing about it."

"Do you fuck Juri often?"

"Once a month, maybe. Not as often as him and Shin."

"Oh. Don't come over there again." Taiga said without any hesitation.

"At Juri's? I haven't been there for almost a month."

"Yeah, well, better get used to it then because you're not going over there again." Taiga moved on top of Hokuto, trapping the younger boy's hips between his legs and his hands on either side of his face. "I don't like the thought of sharing you with anyone."

_ Yeah and I really don't like sharing you either but we just got to live with things we don't like _ , Hokuto would like to joke but Taiga's eyes were serious, there was no room for jokes right now. "Okay."

"Good." Taiga leaned down, capturing Hokuto's lips.

As their kiss grew deeper Hokuto had to pull away. "No, Taiga. Did you understand what I said earlier? I still can't get what happened last night out of my mind."

"That makes two of us then." Taiga bit on his lower lip.

"With you being like this is pushing me over the edge and I don't think I can promise that I can still control myself."

Taiga leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Then don't."

Was having sex now going to be added to the list of why Taiga comes over at his apartment? The same list that contained breakups, pressure,i nsecurities, or simply wanting company now has sex lumped together with them? At least there was something positive added to the list again. Maybe he could fuck his way to getting Taiga's heart.

"You better not regret this." Hokuto chuckled, and in one swift motion was able to reverse their positions.

Taiga gasped, exhilarated with how Hokuto manhandled him. The room was brighter compared to last night and he could see every detail of Hokuto's face much clearly now. The contrast between Hokuto's caring and gentle side versus Hokuto's hungry and lustful side was something that fascinated Taiga. There was a tinge of regret he didn't find out about this earlier but then again how do you even really open up conversations about this.

Hokuto was sweeping Taiga's bangs to get a better look at his face, as if he hadn't memorized it yet. Brushing his lips over Taiga's, he felt the other shiver. He was holding down both of Taiga's wrists on both sides of his head. Hokuto kissed Taiga's lips, gently and softly before working his way down on Taiga's neck. The older's breathing started to change as Hokuto sucked on his neck.

Hokuto let his desire take over him, not even really thinking about anything else other than Taiga and the reactions he gets from his actions. He licked Taiga's neck, making the older arched his back from the sensation. He rolled up Taiga's shirt and threw it somewhere in his room.

Taiga marveled at the sight of Hokuto as he towered over him while he was on his knees with just his boxers on. He knew that Hokuto had a good body but he didn't expect it to look that  _ good _ in broad daylight and up close. He had all this to himself. He hasn't even gotten to Hokuto's cock yet, he was too nervous last night to even really give too much attention to it. He reached out to rid Hokuto of his boxers, letting it fall on the floor. Taiga's lips parted a little. No wonder he had to use both his hand and mouth on Hokuto last night, he couldn't have fit  _ that _ in his mouth. 

Hokuto leaned down again to kiss Taiga. Effectively distracting the older boy to what his hand was about to do. Hokuto felt the moan that wanted to escape Taiga's mouth when his hand started pumping Taiga's cock. He wanted to hear Taiga so he moved from kissing Taiga's lips to kissing Taiga's neck. Smirking against Taiga's skin when Taiga squealed every time he swiped his thumb over the head of Taiga's cock. He rid Taiga of his boxers, not wanting to soil it too much with Taiga's cum as the older boy was getting wetter the more Hokuto pumped him.

Taiga's breathing staggered. Moaning and gasping in response to Hokuto's actions, feeling Hokuto's hand tighten around him and lips moving all over his body, lingering in places that he noticed Taiga reacting differently from. His head was spinning, Hokuto was effectively sending him in a frenzy.

"Hey." Hokuto called his attention.

Taiga choked when he opened his eyes and Hokuto's face was just centimeters away from his. Hokuto's eyes seemed darker than usual, his hand slowing down but not leaving Taiga's cock.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Taiga managed to say. Hokuto's gentle smile flashed in front of him.

How could Hokuto do that? Showing him his gentle smile even while making pleasure shoot all over his body. It wasn't fair. Hokuto released him, letting him catch his breath… or so Taiga thought but then Hokuto disappeared under the sheet and Taiga felt his cock get surrounded by warmth and he clutched on the bedsheet when Hokuto ran his tongue around Taiga's cock.

"Hokuto!" Taiga called out, almost like a cry.

Hokuto reappeared from under the sheets. "I'm sorry. Too much?"

"No. God no!" Taiga tried to catch his breath. "I want more." Even with uneven breaths, he still had fight in him.

Hokuto chuckled. “Didn’t you say earlier that you were tired?”

“And didn’t you say you’d do whatever I want?” Taiga retorted.

“I did, didn’t I?”

Hokuto disappeared under the blankets again, taking in Taiga’s whole cock in his mouth and using his hand to cover whatever his mouth couldn’t. Hollowing his mouth and sucking on Taiga from time to time with Taiga screaming his name into the air only encouraged Hokuto further. The older threading his hand on Hokuto’s hair, pulling on them as he was closing into his climax. Hokuto showed no sign of stopping, determined to make Taiga cum in his mouth.

“Hokuto!” Taiga managed to shout out before releasing his cum in Hokuto’s mouth. His grip on Hokuto’s hair grew weaker until his hands fell back on the bed.

Hokuto swallowed him all up, cleaning up some of the cum he missed with his tongue. Reappearing from under the sheets, planting a kiss on Taiga’s forehead before laying down next to him again.

“Did you,” Taiga rolled over to face Hokuto. “Did you swallow my cum?”

“Where else would it disappear to? Thin air?” Hokuto chuckled. He reached for the tissues and cleaned both of them so they wouldn't feel too sticky.

“Have you ever done that with Juri?” Taiga’s voice grew lower after each word. Hokuto pulled him to rest his head on his chest.

“No, I don’t let him come in my mouth.”

“You’ll never get to anymore.” Taiga patted Hokuto’s chest playfully. “Because you’ll never do  _ that _ to Juri again.” He emphasized each word.

“Are you okay, though?” Hokuto’s tone was back to his normal and gentle way of speaking, worried about Taiga.

“I feel tired and good at the same time. I don’t know how to answer.” Taiga yawned. “Are you okay? You didn’t get to, you know.”

Hokuto rolled them over, settling Taiga’s head on the pillow before he got up to pick up Taiga’s clothes. When he turned back, Taiga’s eyes were closed. He dressed him up before wearing his own boxers and slipping back into the bed. Kissing Taiga’s forehead and catching some sleep himself.

Still, it was Hokuto who first woke up. Not really being able to remember when they moved but his arm was now under Taiga who was snuggling close to him. He gently ran his hand up and down the older's back, until he ran it all the way down to feel Taiga's ass, slipping his hand under Taiga's boxers. He let his mind wander off, trying to remember what's left in his kitchen that he could cook for dinner.

Hokuto was snapped back to the room when he felt Taiga dig his nails on his chest, only then did he realize that his finger was circling around Taiga's rim. He pulled out his hand from Taiga's boxers.

"More." Taiga said in a breathy voice, probably half asleep. "Hokuto. More." Even half asleep Taiga was demanding.

But Hokuto didn't want to insert his dry fingers in Taiga, afraid it might hurt him as Taiga was not really used to this yet. Good thing the bottle of lube was still at the night stand, he was able to reach for it just by stretching out. Hokuto coated his fingers with lube before pulling down Taiga's boxers a little to his thighs.

Taiga squirmed, not liking the feeling of having his legs restrained by his boxers. He weakly tugged on Hokuto, hoping the younger boy would understand what he was getting at. 

Fortunately, Hokuto was able to understand him. He lingered around Taiga's entrance before inserting a finger in, moving gently until he felt Taiga ease up. Absent-mindedly, he pushed another finger in and Taiga dug his nails on Hokuto's chest.

"Sorry." Hokuto was about to pull out his finger.

"Keep going." Taiga urged him.

And so Hokuto did. He kept pushing in and out of Taiga, separating his fingers once in a while. He had to admit, the sounds coming out if Taiga was feeding his ego. He pushed his luck further and pushed in three of his fingers. Oh what a beautiful sound came out of Taiga, his name continuously rolled out of Taiga's mouth.

"Hokuto." Taiga called out, voice breathy and gasping for air. "Do me."

Hokuto gulped. Where did he learn to say that? He looked at Taiga's face. Taiga's eyes were still closed but his moans and gasps made Hokuto question whether or not Taiga was fully awake.

"Hokuto." Taiga looked up, eyes locked with Hokuto's.

Hokuto gasped when Taiga's hand started pumping him. He didn't even notice when Taiga ran his hand from his chest to under his boxers, too distracted by the beauty right in front of his eyes.

"I want this. In me. Now." Taiga hissed.

"Are you - "

"Sure? Hell yeah, I am." Taiga pulled down Hokuto's boxers, Hokuto kicked it off the rest of the way.

How can Taiga be this confidently selfish? He moved on top of Hokuto, pushing down on the younger's shoulder for leverage, and positioning his knees on both sides of Hokuto's hips. While one of his hands was busy with Hokuto's cock, he reached with the other to grab the opened pack of condoms, taking one and putting it on Hokuto.

"Don't you want to… ugh… switch positions?" Hokuto suggested. Not that he didn't like the idea of Taiga riding him but this was only Taiga's second time.

"I want to ride you."

"Seriously, where did you learn to speak like that?" Hokuto blurted out his thoughts.

"I wanted to try it." Taiga buried his face in Hokuto's face to hide his embarrassment. "I dreamt about you, okay? I thought maybe real you would like it."

"Come here." Hokuto pulled him up to kiss him. "I'm not complaining, I'm just shocked." Placing both his hands on either side of Taiga's hips to get him in position. "Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me and I'll let you ride me." Hokuto teased with his cock on Taiga's entrance, making the latter whimper. "But if you don't - "

Getting a little impatient, Taiga went and kissed Hokuto. While they exchanged sloppy messy kisses with each other Taiga moaned into their kiss as Hokuto slowly pushed inside of him. Hokuto moved Taiga's hips in time with his thrusts until Taiga picked up on the rhythm, breaking their kiss so they would both have room to catch some air. 

"Taiga." Hokuto whispered in his ear. "Touch yourself."

"Can't. Too weak."

"Should I stop?" Hokuto slowed down his thrusts.

"Fucking do whatever you want, Hokuto. God!"

"Taiga."

"O god just fuck me with no reservations. Is that too much to ask?"

"If that's what you want." Hokuto was more than happy to comply. Thrusting harder and faster into Taiga, pumping the older's cock himself.

Taiga reached his climax first, cum spilling over Hokuto's stomach and hand, his whole weight now on Hokuto as his arms were too weak to support him. Hokuto followed just after a few more thrusts, Taiga moaning from the warmth that filled him inside. Hokuto pulled out of Taiga and reached for the tissues, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea he bought extra yesterday. Cleaning up Taiga first so he could roll off of him.

When Hokuto slipped back in bed after disposing of the tissues and used condom, Taiga's breathing had already evened out but he still looked utterly exhausted, sprawled on the bed on his chest. A wave of guilt washed over Hokuto.

"Taiga, I'm - "

"Oh god if you're going to say sorry again, I swear to god someone's going to be sleeping on the couch tonight!" Taiga's eyes were closed but his voice was fierce.

"Don't shout too much. You'll strain your vocal chords." Hokuto covered him up with the blanket. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Can't think. But just order something to be delivered."

"Are you going to pay for it?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just don't leave me alone here. Remember, you promised to do whatever I want."

"You're really holding that over my head, huh?" Hokuto scrolled through his phone to look for something they'd both enjoy eating.

"Oh and Hokuto."

"Yeah?"

Taiga tugged on his arm to make Hokuto look at him, directly at his piercing eyes. "You are  _ never _ going to Juri's again, understand?"

Hokuto nodded.

"Good." Taiga closed his eyes again and leaned his head back on the pillow. "Wake me up when the food gets here."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this. It warms my heart that someone out there took time to read my work. I am open to suggestions and comments. A kudos would make me smile knowing that someone out there liked what I put out :)
> 
> If you want to talk or have any suggestions or requests hit me up at Twitter @geeelatinnn
> 
> If you'd like you can buy me coffee https://ko-fi.com/geeelatinnn it will be greatly appreciated. Thank you so much!


End file.
